elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cutting Off the Source
|type = Side quest |creatures = |dlc = Base }} Cutting Off the Source is a quest available in . The Vestige cast Merien's White Mask, a spell to hide the villages from the Bloodthorn invaders. Now Merien wants the help from them to stop the Bloodthorn activity in Eagle's Brook. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Tamien Sellan ##Choice one - Stop the Bloodthorns ##Choice two - Help save Tamien's father (this walkthrough) #Enter the Bloodthorn House #Enter the Pocket Plane #Find Merien Sellan #Kill the Shade of Lord Velian #Talk to Merien Sellan #Enter the Portal to Eagle's Brook #Talk to Tamien Sellan #Talk to Dame Clarique #Complete the quest Walkthrough Merien continues to tell the Vestige, the Bloodthorn have been draining his essence to fuel their necromantic rituals. They are transporting the animated dead from the docks, as far as Cath Bedraud, and Daggerfall is next. What can be done to stop them, he is trapped in a pocket place of Oblivion and he thinks he can use the magic he still posses to collapse the plane and end the ritual. But if he fails, the Vestige must burn the Bloodthorn's boats and don't let the zombies leave the village. Head downstairs and talk to Tamien, who has been released by Dame Clarique. He thinks his father's foolish plan is too dangerous. He does think the plan will work but he will kill himself in the process. Here the Vestige must make a choice, now they decided to help Tamien to save his father. The Bloodthorns can be dealt with later. Tamien is relieved of this choice and adds that the cultists have taken control of a house in the middle of the village. He'll just gather some things and will meet up there. Head over to the house, sneaking if possible, to avoid any cultist and enter the building. Tamien isn't at the house yet, but the Vestige must locate the portal to the pocket plane by going downstairs and try to find Merien. Enter the portal to the pocket plane, exit the house and look for Merien. The plane is dark and reddish in the air, but it's still the village. Follow the marker to find Merien on the ground outside inside a circle. The Shade of Lord Velian is guarding him and he needs to be killed to free Merien. After defeating Lord Velian, talk to Merien. He is upset as the Vestige followed him in here instead of taking care of the Bloodthorn. But he soon cools down and is forgiving when he hears his son thought he was too valuable to lose. Merien can still collapse the plane and both return to the portal and walk through it. Merien is grateful for the help saving him and promises to make everything right again. Head upstairs to find Tamien who was worried for them. He had been followed by cultists into the house and fought them to protect the portal until both of them returned. He's talking about leaving Glenumbra now, but he doesn't want Dame Clarique to put him back in chains so he suggests the Vestige go and talk to her while he spends some time with his father. Head outside to fine Dame Clarique and tell her that together with Tamien they stopped the necromantic ritual and saved his father, but the Bloodthorn escaped. She hopes it was worth it but agrees that taking care of the cultists and the zombies will not be a problem, it was good they stopped the ritual. Reward *Lion Guard Sabatons *73–302 ru:Отсечь от источника Category:Online: Glenumbra Quests Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Glenumbra Side Quests